Music Box
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: Ocho años pasaron. En ese tiempo ella no supo de el y solo así descubrió que la memoria es un arma que te hace reir o te hace llorar. Mi primer songfic


**Mi primer song-fic de unas de mis canciones favoritas de Miku Hatsune: Music Box.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni tampoco la cancion, solo me pertenece esta historia y dejen reviews si les gusto, sino preferiblemente no dejen comentarios que no favorecen a nadie.**

**Sin mas disfruten y sean felices**

**nee kimi wa oboe te ru?**  
**oka no ki no shita**  
**chiisa na kibako ni ire ta**  
**ano natsu no omoide**

Como todos los días desde que tenia ocho años, después del colegio, iba a ese parque con la esperanza de volverlo a ver y cumplir la promesa que se habían hecho ese día.

Se habían conocido por accidente, no debían conocerse, pero como siempre el destino no tenia los mismos planes. Se dirigía hacia su casa después de un largo día de clases y como siempre tenia que pasar al lado de un parque muy grande, pero nunca entraba, siempre que pasaba al lado de el, pensaba en caperucita roja que por haberse desviado de su camino casi es devorada por un lobo hambriento.

Ese día había terminado un trabajo que le habían pedido, pero no lo había podido guardar en su maleta, porque probablemente se le arrugara y le quedara feo, nunca le había gustado presentar un trabajo desordenado, por eso, ese día llevaba su trabajo en la mano, iba pasando al frente del parque cuando una de sus hojas salio volando directo al parque, debía recuperarlo, no lo tenia archivado en ningún otro lugar. Al llegar a la entrada del parque recordó a caperucita, pero esta vez pensó que CASI era devorada, y como no lo fue tal vez a ella tampoco le pasara nada, ahora quisiera nunca haber entrado.

**are kara dore hodo no**  
**toki ga sugi ta daroo**  
**boku niwa tsutae tai omoi**  
**toji kome ta mama dayo**

Entro y se puso a buscar su hoja, no la veía por ningún lado. Mientras buscaba vio a un niño que estaba jugando solo en los columpios, al verlo se sorprendió era sumamente lindo, con su cabello café casi gris y su piel morena, se olvido por completo de la hoja y se le acerco.

-Hola- dijo ella con tono amable, el joven no respondió, Se le acerco mas y vio que de sus ojos salían gruesas lagrimas-¿estas bien?- El chico negó con la cabeza "al menos no oculta sus sentimientos" pensó la chica.- Oye al menos di algo, por favor

-Hola- el joven levanto la cabeza y la chica pudo ver sus ojos, de un hermoso tono rojizo y que ocultaban una profunda tristeza, la chica le sonrió con dulzura y el joven trato de devolverle el gesto pero solo le salio una mueca.

-Dime ¿que tienes?- pregunto ella amablemente.

-Mi madre esta muy enferma y temo que pueda morir, no quiero que se vaya, es lo mas valioso que tengo-las lagrimas volvían a caer de los ojos del chico- NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA-grito el joven

La chica sin pensarlo se le acerco, la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro

**zutto zutto machi tsuzuke ta**  
**itsumo asobu ano basho de**  
**kie yuku hikari wo mitsume nagara**

-Se como me sentiría si pensara que mi madre estuviera cerca de morir, pero no llores, mi madre me ha dicho que no le gusta verme llorar por que le parte el corazón y la hace sentir mal, entonces no llores por ella va a estar bien, solo sonriele y brindale tu apoyo. Eso le hará bien.

-¿y si se va?, tengo miedo de que lo haga, me quedaría solo-susurro el joven

-No se va a ir- dijo la chica segura de lo que decía

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Por que así se vaya de este mundo, siempre va a estar cuidándote, así tu no la veas va a estar ahi para ti

-Pero yo quiero tenerla con migo siempre, quiero abrazarla y que nunca me deje solo

**yume wo daki shime te hitomi toji ta yoru**  
**boku wo hitori kiri ni shi nai de yo**  
**kasuka ni kikoe ta koe**  
**semete moo ichido ai tai**

******ano hi kii ta kimi no koe**  
**shiro i kaze ni tsutsumare te**  
**omoide to tomo ni nagasare te ku**

-Que no te dejara solo, ahora juguemos un rato y deja de pensar en eso-propuso la chica.

Jugaron todo el resto de la tarde, hasta que el cielo se volvio oscuro, se estaban divirtiendo tanto cuando una muchacha de al menos unos veinte veinticinco años se les acerco.

-Joven amo, es hora de irnos-dijo la muchacha

-Ya voy Evangeline, gracias por haber jugado conmigo eh.. ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el joven a la niña

-Akane, Soy Akane Yamana y ¿tu?

-Shindou Takuto, espero volver a verte otro día Akane-san

-¿Que tal mañana?

-no se si, pueda venir, pero si algo vendremos a esta parque hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

-¿lo prometes?

-Si, lo prometo y ¿tu?

-También, nos volveremos a ver de eso estoy segura.

El chico se fue, cuando Akane estaba saliendo del parque vio una hoja que estaba enganchada a una rama de un árbol, derrepente se acordó de su trabajo, tomo la hoja y vio que aunque estaba un poquito arrugada se leía con claridad, solo tendría que pasarla en su casa.

**ima mo wasure nai futari te wo tsunagi**  
**itsu made mo itsho to chikatta noni**  
**sayonara ie nai mama ni**  
**owari wo tsuge ta natsu no hi**

Ya habian pasado ocho años desde ese dia, y nunca lo habia vuelto a ver, por eso siempre iba, guardaba la esperanza de encontrarlo. Recordando ese dia siempre se le escapaba una lagrima de sus ojos y ese dia no era la excepción, se preguntaba que habia sido de el, si su madre habia sobrevivido o no, pero sobre todo queria volverlo a ver, la memoria no era suficiente, ya habia olvidado el sonido de su voz. Solo con verlo una vez estaria feliz, por el resto de su vida.

Estaba sentada, en el columpio donde lo vio por primera vez, meciéndose de la misma forma que el lo hacia, estaba sola en el parque cuando alguien se le acerco.

-Hola-dijo el joven, la chica no reconocio la voz, por es razon no respondio- ¿estas bien?- pregunto el joven, Akane nego con la cabeza, la conversacion se le hacia muy familiar, pero pudo haber sido casualidad, o eso creyo, no se dio cuenta sino hasta que el chico dijo- Oye al menos di algo, por favor.

Akane levanto la cabeza, era el, era Shindou, no necesitaba asegurarse de que era el, pero por si acaso lo hizo.

-¿Shindou-san?- el joven asintio con la cabeza

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es asi, Akane-san? perdon por haberte hecho esperar tanto.

**osa nai koro egei te ta yume wa kaze ni natte**  
**yakusoku no ano basho e kaette yuku**  
**[ai shite ru] kimi ga nokoshi ta kotoba wa**


End file.
